Una nueva oportunidad para creer
by Nina2622
Summary: -Bella no se como decirte la verdad- le dije teniendo miedo de lo que iba a confesarle que yo...soy un monstruo.- sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. -Bella yo soy un...pasen y lean! es mi primera historia! espero que les guste!
1. sueño

**BELLA POV**

**SUEÑO**

En mi sueño Aparecí de repente en un gran prado, con árboles grandes y verdes también con flores de muchos colores, el sol estaba por todo el prado así iluminando todo en él sabía que era un sueño ya que nunca había visto un lugar así me acerque hasta la mitad del prado apreciándolo en toda su belleza, me sumergía poco a poco en la paz y el delicioso aroma de las flores hasta que oí el sonido de una rama rompiéndose. Aterrada di media vuelta cuando lo vi.

Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, estaba parado en un costado del prado arrimado a un árbol donde el sol no lo alcanzara, pero no necesitaba ninguna luz para saber que era un ángel, embobada lo quede mirando era alto con cabello color cobrizo, su piel era blanca casi translucida se veía como un modelo con músculos bien definidos ya que llevaba una camiseta blanca apretada con unos vaqueros oscuros, todo en él era…perfecto

Empecé a pensar que tal vez este era su lugar ya que era igual de hermoso como él.

Me miraba fijamente primero de forma curiosa y confundida pero después de una forma burlona ya que la comisura de sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa que me quito literalmente el aliento quería avanzar para poder velo más de cerca pero algo no me permitía moverme, tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle ¿por qué no podía ver que necesitaba ayuda? Muy rápido él se dio media vuelta de una forma muy violenta y corrió como si estuviera escapando o tal vez ¿persiguiendo algo? hasta que desapareció. Mis ojos empezaron a expulsar lágrimas y un dolor profundo en el pecho como si me hubieran arrancado un pedazo de él.

-fin del sueño-

Ahí fue cuando me desperté agitada y desorientada aún era temprano ya que seguía oscuro pero ya no tenía ganas de dormir y así tuviera ganas no conseguiría volver a ese sueño así me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de Charie, toque la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta así que abrí la puerta a medias.

-¿Papa? – pero cuando vi dentro de su habitación estaba vacía

Baje las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia la sala ya que no quería volver a mi habitación necesitaba pensar en ese extraño sueño, solo pensar en ese ser me hacía sentir cosas rara, sentía que lo conocía pero no sabía de donde así que trataba de recordar de donde lo había visto, ¿tal vez de un comercial? ¿Una película? ¿En la calle en Phoenix? pensaba y pensaba pero no lograba recordar…

_¡Ahii que memoria la mía! _

Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono, me acerque para contestar.

- ¿si?

-hola bella ¿te desperté?

-no papá tranquilo ya estaba despierta

-pero es muy temprano aun y estas en vacaciones ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- me daban unas ganas inmensas de colgarle ¿que se suponía q debía decirle?

_Por nada en especial Charlie solo soñé con un prado en el cual encontré al hombre más guapo, perfecto, sensual….._

-¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

-aaah….si papá lo siento me distraje con algo- aún que ese algo se quedaba corto

-bueno bella solo t llamaba para avisarte que hoy voy a llegar más tarde, tenemos unos caso de muertes en Seattle… ¿estás segura que estarás bien sola?

-si papá tranquilo no es la primera vez que me quedo sola- Y en realidad no lo era…Charlie ya había llegado tarde unas dos veces en estas tres semanas que llevo aquí-

-está bien bella, nos vemos mañana, descansa ¿sí? Que ya mismo se te terminan las vacaciones-dijo en tono de burla- cuídate y llámame si necesitas algo

-tranquilo papá ya estoy grande como para estar sola un día aquí

-eso espero bella-estaba preocupado pero no era de menos….después de todo lo que había pasado- bueno en fin confió en ti cariño, hablamos al rato chao pequeña

Pero antes de responder ya había colgado, me quede sentado al lado del teléfono recordando…hasta que el ruido de mi estomago enojado pidiendo comida me hizo reaccionar. Me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare algo no muy elaborado solo unas tostadas con mermelada y leche…al terminar mi desayuno empecé con las tareas de la casa, de mi casa. Arregle los cuartos (aun que solo eran dos el mío y el de Charlie), metí la ropa sucia en la lavadora, limpie los polvos y doble algunos pantalones de Charlie.

Había pasado toda la mañana haciendo diferentes actividades por eso cuando me di cuenta eran las 3:35 pm regrese a la cocina para ver que había en el refrigerador y cuando lo abrí….no había nada ¿Cómo sobrevivió Charlie todos estos años sin mi? Ya q yo era la que iba al súper de compras y cocinaba.

¡Sin duda este hombre no me dejaba de sorprende!

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para ponerme algo más casual, no era muy fan de la ropa tenía que recalcarlo, así que me puse converse, unos vaqueros, una blusa azul floja con botones en la mitad, me acerque al espejo me mire de arriba y abajo, seguí siendo la misma chica que estuvo en Phoenix, era flaca más bien flacucha, tenía una piel muy blanca, mis ojos de color chocolate y mi pelo era largo igual que mi cuerpo sin forma.

Di un pequeño suspiro y me dirigí a la salida, entre en mi auto que era un monovolumen color rojo de segunda mano que Charlie me había dado como regalo de bienvenida, parecía no ser cierto pero cuando lo vi ¡me encanto! Si yo era un poco rara.

Así que prendí el auto para llegar a mi destino pero cuando me di cuenta en medio camino tenía poca gasolina, bueno más bien ¡nada de gasolina! No no no no por favor que no sea cierto, estaba cerca de una gasolinera pero evitaba con todas mis fuerzas ir a una. Siempre me ponía nerviosa ir a una, me recordaba mucho a mi madre ¿Por qué? Bueno porque….

-flashback-

-mamá creo que te estás quedando sin gasolina

-no Bella si recién puse gasolina

-mamá mira se prendió el foco rojo

-¡cierto! Cerca de aquí debe haber una gasolinera- no era raro de mi madre ya que era tan despistada

-mamá estamos en medio de la nada ¡ni sabemos dónde exactamente estamos!

-calma Bella vamos a seguir hasta encontrar una gasolinera, tranquila no estamos perdidas- aún mamá aún- a demás siempre pasan carros, tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Anduvimos hasta que se nos acabo toda la gasolina y para colmo estaba anocheciendo, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar odiaba sentir eso porque este sentimiento siempre me daba la razón y pasaba algo malo. No quería pensar mucho en eso ya que estábamos en el medio de la nada mi mamá y yo solas.

Y ahí fue cuando en mitad de mis pensamientos oímos el sonido de un carro que venía muy veloz, las dos emocionadas nos dimos la vuelta para verlo mejor pero nos dimos cuenta que ese carro estaba viniendo en el mismo carril que estábamos nosotras y las luces de los faros estaban apagados. Mi madre a toda velocidad trato de prenderlos pero al ver que no iba a poder ella empezó hacer señas con las manos fuera de la ventana pero al parecer no nos vio porque sentimos un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡Bella! ¡No me sueltes!-gritaba ella a todo pulmón ya que lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, el sonido de metal aplastado y entonces un dolor intenso en mi cabeza y costillas, abrace los más fuerte que pude a mi mamá

Entonces un silencio absoluto y ahí fue cuando perdí el conocimiento.

-fin flashback-

Toc toc…

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la ventana del coche me hizo volver de mis recuerdos, con lágrimas en los ojos baje mi ventanilla.

-listo señorita, ya se termino de poner la gasolina

-¿cuánto es? - pregunte tratando de ocultar mi cara para que no me viera

-20 está bien – dijo sonriéndome… ¿acaso trataba de coquetear?

No le preste ni la mas mínima atención, le di el dinero y me marche dirigiéndome otra vez a mi destino.

* * *

><p><strong>hola! espero que les guste esta historia!<strong>

**por favor si tienen algún consejo o algo que decirme se los agradecere!**

**es mi primera historia!**


	2. primer encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Ni bien llegue al súper me adentre para agarrar un coche, cogí toda la comida necesaria, materiales de limpieza, y algunos accesorios cuando me acerque a la caja para pagar. Para mi buena suerte otro hombre muy amable me atendió, notase mi sarcasmo, le pague y me dirigí a mi carro lo más rápido posible.

Me senté en el asiento del piloto, tenía casi toda la tarde libre y no quería pasar en la casa sola ¿A dónde podía ir? Hasta que recordé que necesitaba algunos libros así que prendí el coche y empecé a dirigirme al centro comercial de Forks no era muy grande como los de Seattle pero era decente. Llegue más antes de lo que pensaba, me baje y empecé a buscar una librería cuando de pronto empecé a escuchar muchos mormullos de un grupo de chicos que parecía que espiaban a una tienda.

-Tyler mírala bien es una belleza- dijo un chico de color, alto, pelo negro, parecía poco interesado a lo que le decía el otro chico.

-si Mike es linda pero ¿ya nos podemos ir? hemos estado aquí toda la tarde viéndolas y no creo la verdad que nos hagan caso- dijo el chico llamado Tyler con pocas esperanzas

-que aburrido eres amigo, por eso sigues solo porque no quieres ir de casería- dijo volteándose a mí y mirándome de arriba hacia abajo lo único que pude hacer fue rodear mis ojos y seguir buscando la librería. Hombres solo se fijan en esas cosas.

Pase a lado de ellos viendo un poco adentro de la tienda y vi a dos chicas que parecían dos modelos, la primera tenía una belleza con la que cualquier mujer se moriría de los celos, era alta, tenía una cabellera larga y rubia, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, era de una tez blanca muy blanca a mi parecer pero igual todo eso le daba una belleza impresionante. La segunda era más pequeña parecía un pequeño duende, al igual que la otra chica tenía su piel muy clara pero igual era muy linda, tenía el pelo corto y las puntas iban por todos lados, también tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y de envidia.

Eran del tipo de mujeres que si una chica normal o más bien anormal como yo las viéramos nos harían sentir inferior.

Y al fin llegue a una librería, para mi sorpresa era muy grande así que tenía libros por sobra para elegir, entre a la tienda y empecé a buscar hasta que algún título me llamara la atención, daba vueltas por toda la tienda cuando mis torpes pies se enredaron entre si y me preparaba para el duro golpe que iba a recibir cuando sentí dos brazos grandes que me agarraban con mucho cuidado, cuando regrese a ver quien fue la persona que me salvo de darme un buen porrazo en el suelo, parecía que estaba soñando ¡era el! ¡Era el hombre con el que soñé la noche anterior! Era igualito con cabello corto y de color cobrizo, ojo dorados, con un buen físico pero de cerca se veía mucho mejor que en mi sueño ¿Pero cómo? Me quede embobada mirándolo cuando el reacciono y me soltó.

-Gracias – le dije aún impresionada por la semejanza que tenía el con el joven de mi sueño

-de nada- me miro a los ojos fijamente, tenía una cara de asco, dio media vuelta y se marcho.

¡Pero qué problema tenía este hombre! ¿Por qué todas las personas de Forks se portaban tan raras?

Solté un gran suspiro y continué con mi búsqueda, al final termine por comprar orgullo y prejuicio y cumbres borrascosas eran mi dos libros preferidos pero siempre los leía en la biblioteca en mis tiempos libres allá en Phoenix. Regrese al estacionamiento pero al otro lado de donde estaba mi coche se encontraban las dos chica que parecían modelos, dos chicos que no reconocí el uno era grande y musculoso tanto que intimidaba, de cabello negro pero rizado igual de una piel muy clara, el otro era más flaco un poco musculoso, rubio, pero alto y el último lo reconocía muy bien era el chico de mis sueño, por una rara razón que solo yo no comprendía todos ellos me estaban observando. Parecía que trataban de intimidarme cosa que lo lograron ya que baje mi mirada y me subí lo más rápido que pude a mi coche, empecé a conducir de la misma manera mientras tanto pensaba ¿Por qué todos ellos me quedaron mirando? ¿Será que ese chico les había contado a los demás lo que sucedió en l librería?

Su mirada era la que más resaltaba y me intimidaba de todo ese grupo, pero aún no podía entender el significado de todas esas miradas, ya que me observaban ¡como si tuviera algo en contra mía! Ni siquiera los conocía, en realidad ¡no conocía a nadie en este pueblo!

¿Entonces qué demonios les pasaba a estas personas?

Todos estos pensamientos me empezaron a molestar ya que no estaba aquí ni un mes ya parecía que me había ganado a personas que al parecer no me querían, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, gracias a todos estos tontos pensamientos me habían quitado tiempo que no me di cuenta ni cuando había llegado a la casa de Charlie, bueno a mi casa aun no me acostumbraba a decir que era mía.

Me baje del carro y lleve todas las compras dentro de la casa y me dispuse a ordenar todas las cosas en la cocina, al terminar subí las gradas al segundo piso para ir a mi habitación al entrar vi que para colmo estaba todo desordenado, pero que más tocaba más que arreglarlo, ya acababa hasta que una brisa helada recorrió todo mi cuerpo me gire para ver de dónde provenía esa brisa y para mi sorpresa la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. Me quede inmóvil por la sorpresa ya que cuando salí de la casa había dejado todo cerrado, hasta que otra brisa recorrió mi cuerpo y me despertó del shock que tuve empecé a mirar alrededor de todo el cuarto y ¿si alguien entro por la ventana?

Salí silenciosamente de mi habitación para abrir la puerta del baño el cual estaba vacío, fui al cuarto de Charlie al igual que el baño…vacío.

Así que debía armarme de valor para bajar hasta el primer piso, entre tan de prisa y con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no me fije en nada de mí alrededor pudo haber estado alguien sentado y yo no me había dado ni cuenta, el temor empezó a crecer cuando avanzaba con mis pensamientos y ¿si había alguien ahí abajo al cual no lo vi?

La única forma de comprobarlo era ver con mis propios ojos, vamos Bella no seas una cobarde si hay alguien solo debes gritar o alcanzar la puerta lo más rápido que puedas _pero ¿si él es más rápido que tú?_, me dijo esa vocecita molesta - _¡cállate!_- le grite a esa maldita voz que me quitaba las fuerzas que me estaba acumulando para bajar.

_¡Vamos bella se fuerte!_

Y fue cuando empecé a bajar las gradas lo más despacio que podía tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, en primer plano veía la sala completamente vacía así que sabía si alguien salía de la cocina tenía el tiempo suficiente para salir por la puerta principal así que baje las cuatro gradas faltantes así llegue a la sala, empecé a tener un debate interno si salir corriendo como una gran cobarde o dirigirme a la cocina para comprobar que no había nadie

Seguía con mi pequeño debate interno cuando….

-pack! (Hoya cayéndose)- era el sonido de una hoya cayéndose me sobresalto- maldición- era una voz que a duras penas mis oídos pudieron capturar

Como una gran gallina empecé a darme la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de girar por completo mis ojos pudieron capturar la forma de una sombra en la cocina

Eso fue lo último que faltaba para darme la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo de aquella casa.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que el primer y segundo capitulo es haya gustado <strong>

**es mi primera historia asi que por favor piedad! **

**recomendaciones? ayudas? consejos? soy toda oidos!**


	3. ese aroma

EDWARD POV

Estaba en mi dulce volvo al cual adoraba con toda mi existencia, lo malo era al lugar hacia donde me dirigía con mi familia y ¿a donde era?

Bueno mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie están completamente locas por la moda pero los que pagábamos las consecuencias éramos nosotras ya que ellas nos llevaban una vez al mes a todos los centros comerciales posibles a comprar todo un guardarropa nuevo, si muy ostentoso para mi gusto. Ese día fuimos para algunas tiendas de diseñador pero no hubo nada que llegara a ser_ "dignos"_ para nosotros como decían mis hermanas lo cual a mi parecer era algo muy ridículo. ¿Cómo pagábamos todos estos lujos? Bueno cuando uno vive mucho tiempo, más bien siglos y tiene los conocimientos suficientes para tener un trabajo con los años se empieza acumular una gran cantidad de dinero así que estas cosas dejan de preocuparte, en realidad no me gustaba gastar todo el dinero posible en ropa, más bien soy del tipo de persona (si se puede decir) que le gusta gastar en algo productivo como en cd's de música o en libros de mi agrado.

Y así dejaba volar mis pensamientos cuando una voz chillona me sobresalto

- Edwaaaaaaard! Ya llegamos déjanos salir en este momento! Vamos vamos vamos apura! - si era la misma voz que muchas veces me hacía perder la paciencia aún así ella era mi hermana favorita por así decirlo siempre nos apoyábamos en cualquier situación, con ella era más fácil…. Hablar.

Desactive el seguro del carro y todos salieron hecho balas para la puerta principal del centro comercial ¿cuál era el afán de ir rápido para aquel lugar?

Pero al traspasar las puertas como era de costumbre en cualquier lugar que íbamos….mucha gente nos quedaba mirando, de una manera muy poco disimulada obviamente. Pero por raro que parezca a todos mis hermanos les agradaba esto y ahí era cuando me preguntaba si tenían problemas de atención o de afecto.

Empezamos a pasear por todo el lugar, entrando a todas las tiendas que Alice veía en ellas Alice nos hacia probar un sin número de prendas, pasamos la mayor parte del día haciendo la misma actividad, hasta que hubo un momento que me canse mentalmente, ya que físicamente era imposible. Y me escabullí hasta la salida le la tienda para que mi hermana no me regrese arrastrando.

No sabía muy bien lo que iba hacer en este momento entonces empecé solo a caminar para ver qué podía encontrar de nuevo. Me dirigí al segundo piso en el cual encontré una librería cuando entre un olor muy agradable me distrajo ¿de dónde provenía? Empecé a sentir un ardor y una sequedad en mi garganta pero me compuse y seguí caminando buscando libros de medicina para poder distraerme, esto me pasa muy a menudo cuando estaba en un lugar muy concentrado por humanos.

Me acercaba a la estantería donde se encontraban los libros que tanto estaba buscando cuando ese mismo olor intensificado unas diez veces me volvió a distraer parecía que mi garganta estaba llena de fuego, no me aguante mas y empecé acercarme de donde provenía ese esquicito aroma.

Cuando oí como si alguien se fuera a dar un buen estampazo en el piso. Corrí a velocidad vampírica a ese lugar y le agarre de la cintura impidiendo que se caiga de boca.

Al darme cuanta era ella la criatura tan frágil era la que destilaba tal olor ya que mi garganta explotaba al estar muy cerca de ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación, no había mucha gente en la tienda y donde nos encontrábamos no nos escucharían era muy fácil hacerla callar.

Solo doblar su cuello la cargaría con la escusa de que esta desmayada y me iría hasta una bodega o un lugar donde pueda dejar libre al monstruo que tanto temía, pero me tardaría mucho en encontrar un lugar que estemos a solas su sangre se enfriaría a demás estaban mis hermanos, que pasaba si me encontraban.

El gran disgusto que les haría pasar y peor aún cuando Esme se estere y la decepción de Carlisle, no podía en verdad, no podía destruir así a mi familia. Ellos confían mucho en mí.

Pero un ligero movimiento me hizo volver a la realidad aún la seguía cargando, al verla me tope con unos grandes ojos marrones, ella era blanca muy blanca su piel podría llegar a ser casi igual a la mía, tenia cabello ondulado, largo de un color castaño oscuro que hacia contraste con su piel era….hermosa y a la vez tan apetitosa

_Pero no Edward no le puedes hacer esto a Carlisle_ - me dije a mi mismo para darme fuerzas pero parecía imposible

La deposite con suavidad en el suelo pero teniéndola por si acaso se vuelva a caer, ella me veía con gran asombro y curiosidad me preguntaba que estaría pensando.

_¡Pensando! _

¿Por qué no oí sus pensamientos al acercarme?

Pero al tratar de escucharla…nada

Empecé a meterme a su mente pero parecía como si un gran muro estuviera en medio de los dos. Pero su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

- gracias - parecía muy tímida pero no podía estar un minuto más con ella ya no aguantaba.

- de nada - me sentía un monstruo tenia asco de mi mismo por casi cometer una locura di media vuelta dejando aquella chica atrás.

Salí los más rápido de la tienda no quería volver con mis hermanos pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Necesitaba estar solo pero era mucho pedir ya que al darme vuelta mis hermanos estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos

- Edward ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada? Sé que no te gusta venir a estos lugares pero igual pue….

- Alice cállate por favor - necesitaba pensar no sabía que podía hacer ese olor seguía en mi solo quería encontrar y beber su sangre – ¿muchachos podemos irnos ya? Les explicare todo en el carro por favor solo vámonos.

Todos asintieron pero sus caras transmitían preocupación, empezamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi carro al llegar quería decirles que no iba a ir con ellos ya que quería seguirle a ella pero tenía miedo que podría hacer si me alejaba de mis hermanos. Paramos justo al lado del coche

- ¿Edward dinos que pasa? Hermanos traes una cara como si hubieras matado a alguien - _no pero casi _como decirles lo que había pasado me avergonzaba demasiado - sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

Todos esperaron a que yo respondiera así que me decidí en decirles

- creo que he encontrado a mi tua cantante - no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar Alice daba brinquitos como siempre, Emmet tenía en su cara una gran sonrisas que parecía niño pequeño, Rosalie parecía un poco celosa pero alegre por mis al igual que Jasper, en sus mentes todos estaban haciendo planes, como se lo iba a contar a Esme y a Carlisle….hasta que ese olor de nuevo golpeo en mi cara

No podía ser otra vez no si la primera vez fui muy difícil irme de ahí sentía como la mirada de todos en mi rostro cuando regresaron a ver a mi espalda

- es ella – menciono Rosalie, no era una pregunta.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y allí estaba ella tal y como la recordaba no me había dado cuenta de que tenía una figura muy bonita, ella era un chica muy atractiva sin duda pero no era eso lo que más me atraía de ella, iba caminando hacia su coche parecía pensativa pero cuando alzo su mirada se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, al vernos parecía asustada y como no estarlo me preguntaba si estaba al frente de cinco vampiros del cual uno de ellos quería no más bien deseaba su sangre.

Nos quedo observando un buen rato pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia abajo la mirada con timidez, dio la vuelta y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su carro obviamente tropezando y todo pero logro subir y se fue.

- ¿Jazz sabes que sentía? - siempre Alice tan curiosa no era raro en ella

- bueno, ella se sentía muy nerviosa hasta un poco molesta pero pude sentir que en el fondo tenía una gran tristeza algo que la asustaba demasiado - esa pobre chica al parecer ya tenía muchas cosas porque preocuparse pero ahora…tenía que preocuparse ya que un sediento vampiro quería matarla – parecía como si ya no tuviera una razón para seguir adelante.

- pobre chica pero al estar contigo Edward se que le harás sentir mejor, es el destino - decía Alice sin dejar de dar saltitos - pero lo que no entiendo es porque no lo vi

-chicos no aguanto debo ir tras ella necesito estar cerca…a su lado- pero si la lastimaba, no quería hacerle ningún daño alguno

-no le vas hacer nada lo he visto- al decir eso trate entrarme en su mente para ver lo que iba a pasar pero al entrar solo pude escuchar las mejores marcas que están en descuento, _¡Alice! _Justo cuando necesito respuestas ella me hace esto

_Edward solo anda pero no te aproximes mucho a ella, tendrás tu oportunidad cuando entremos de nuevo al colegio_

Lo había olvidado en dos semanas nos haríamos pasar por alumnos de último años pero al pensarlo ella a que año ira, la verdad quería estar más cerca de ella no solo para acostumbrarme a su olor si no porque tenía que protegerla de este mundo, no quería eso para ella, no lo merecía.

No quería que una criatura tan frágil como ella estuviera metida en un mundo lleno de monstruos como nosotros que día a día luchábamos para superar nuestro adicción a la sangre.

- solo díganle a Carlisle que cuando llegue hablare con él, nos vemos luego -

Al despedirme de mis hermanos camine de lo más tranquilo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del mall, al comprobar que no había nadie que me pudiera ver me adentre al bosque ahora con velocidad vampírica, sabia a donde debía dirigirme, conocía todas las casas del pueblo y sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la casa de los Swan.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro mientras corría pero al darme cuenta ya estaba al frente de su casa en el bosque, no podía creer como había llegado tan rápido, la sentí ella se encontraba en la cocina depositaba todo lo que había comprado el día de hoy así que trepe hasta su ventana la cual estaba cerrada pero sin seguro.

La abrí y entre silenciosamente su cuarto estaba lleno de su aroma todo en él la delataba, camine por toda su habitación observando cada detalle y respirando profundo para llevarme conmigo ese olor.

Cuando oí que alguien subía…era ella, salte por la ventana y aterrice muy suavemente en el suelo pero no quería irme aun así que me dirigí hacia la puerta principal de su casa y para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, se notaba que no le importaba si alguien extraño entrara, sería muy fácil hacerle daño así fuera humano.

Me paseaba por todo la planta baja de la casa, era una casa muy sencilla, al entrar a la cocina en lo primero que me fije fue en unas fotos que se encontraban pegadas en una parte de la pared me acerque para tener una mejor visión y al observar era ella…la primera foto estaba una mujer muy joven con una gran sonrisa que en sus brazos cargaba a una bebe y a su lado abrazándolas a las dos era un hombre joven e igual feliz, era una hermosa foto, la siguiente era una foto de ella embarrada de lodo en el suelo, crazada de brazos a parecer estaba enojada pero esa foto se veía demasiado adorable.

Pero al darme cuenta su aroma ya no me molestaba tanto como la primera vez que me encontré con ella pero igual era un peligro para ella.

¿Cómo podía estar cerca de un monstruo como yo?

Ya era hora de volver a casa pero me di cuenta que ella estaba bajando muy lentamente las gradas como si se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien como yo estaba en la casa y quería escapar sin darme cuenta, se encontraba justo al frente de la puerta no era necesario ver para saber que se encontraba ahí.

Parecía que se debatía si en ir a la cocina o salir de su casa, no podía leer su mente claro esta pero la forma en cómo movía sus pies la delataba quería salir de la cocina y acercarme a ella pero un movimiento instintivo me hizo dar un manotazo a una hoya de cocina el cual se estampo contra la pared que acto seguido fue al suelo

- maldición - como mierda pude ser tan tonto

Ella no espero ni un segundo salió corriendo de la casa muy asustada pero no era de menos ella pensaba que alguien se encontraba en su casa así que sabía que ya era hora de volver a mi casa para enfrentar a Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>la verdad este capitulo me gusto mas que los anteriores porque eran mas cortos <strong>

**pero creo que me merezco un review! **

**soy nueva en esto porfavor apoyenme y diganme si lo estoy haciendo bien**

**besos!**


	4. mente aterrada

**estas historia es 100% mía, los personajes son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>

No me di cuenta de lo rápido que había corrido, ya estaba a tres cuadras de mi casa

_¡Genial!_

Poco a poco empecé a parar quedándome en la mitad de la calle, pero y ¿ahora? ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer?

Sabía muy bien que no podía volver a esa casa donde había alguien ahí, pero…si no había nadie, y ¿si me estaba volviendo loca?

Tenía unas fuertes ganas de darme un bofetazo a mi misma para ver si así podía volver a la realidad pero sabía que eso no era muy cuerdo de mi parte en estos momentos, pero me sentía muy desorientada a pesar de no estar lejos de mi casa, era tanta la adrenalina que sentía en mi cuerpo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Empezaba a oscurecer, no sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido ni cuánto tiempo me había quedado aquí parada, pero no quería volver a la casa, no todo menos volver allí

- bueno Bella entonces vamos a dar un paseo- me dije a mi misma para darme valor y moverme hacia algún lugar aun que no estuviera segura de adonde.

Así que solo camine, camine y camine

Lo que me daba valentía era que las calles no estaban tan vacías, si había un poco de gente, pero sin darme cuenta me estaba dirigiendo hacia la comisaria

Perfecto…así podre decirle a Charlie todo lo que paso, odio tener que recurrir donde el ya que no somos muy expresivos pero ni modo, no tenía a donde más ir.

Cuando llegue entre lo más rápido que pude en busca de mi padre, eso me recordó como cuando tenía 6 años. Al abrir la puerta de la comisaria me di cuenta que no había cambiado en nada ya que la última vez que había estado aquí yo solo tenía 10 años, las paredes seguían pintadas de verde y blanco, dos plantas a cada lado de la puerta, cuadros de los paisajes de Forks por todos lados, a pesar de odiar este lugar tenía que admitirlo que este pueblo era dueño de unos paisajes increíblemente hermosos.

- hola puedo ayudarte en algo - dijo un chico de aproximadamente 21 años, alto, guapo, de cabellera oscura y ojos claros que hacía un muy lindo contraste pero no para mi, que llevaba puesto el uniforme de oficial.

- sí, soy Bella Swan y estoy buscando a mi papá- al decir eso quito todo rasgo de coqueteo se enderezo hasta tomar una posición de respeto cosa que me resulto muy cómica

- espéreme un momento Señorita Swan ahora mismo le voy a llama r- agarro el teléfono y marco un número y espero hasta que este lo contestase – oficial Swan debo informarle que su hija acaba de llegar y está en la sala de espera.

Espero un momento, parecía que Charlie le estaba diciendo algo – bueno Señor la hago pasar en este mismo instante – después de decir aquello se dirigió a mí de una forma muy firme y seria

- Señorita Swan sígame por favor - salió del puesto en donde estaba hasta llegar a un pasillo largo que contenía muchas puertas, me llevo hacia la ultima puerta del fondo, primero dio dos suaves golpes y al oír una voz (de Charlie) diciéndole que pase, abrió lentamente la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que yo pasara, me dedico una media sonrisa muy amable y salió cerrando atrás suyo la puerta.

Y ahí estaba Charlie con una pila de papeles encima de su escritorio, al verlo pensé que le iba a parecer muy ridículo lo que había pasado y pensaría que no estoy cuerda así que no le dije nada de lo sucedido.

- Hola papá, venia por aquí porque….mmm porque me sentía muy sola y decidí venir hacia acá para ver si podíamos salir a comer o algo – al decir todo esto empecé a ruborizarme ya que no era de las personas que expresaba estas cosas hacia mi papá pero lo más sorprendente fue ver un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, algo que me hizo sentir…demasiado bien, así que no quería cambiar de idea.

- claro Bella, me parece una buena idea- dijo algo nervioso- ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo de comida y vamos para la casa?

Al decir la palabra casa se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos, no quería ir a esa casa pero ¿qué excusa le diría a Charlie para no entrar? No tenía ninguna, así que no tenía más remedio que ir, a demás con él me sentiría más segura.

Ya saben porque él es policía

- si me parece una buena idea

- Bella ¿estás nerviosa?

_¡¿Porque tenía que fijarse en eso justo en este momento!_

- ¿yo? Nerviosa, jaja no papá creo que has estado trabajando mucho

- eso espero Bella eso espero

- mejor, ¿te parece si ya nos podemos ir?

- si solo déjame terminar de poner unas firmas y nos podemos marchar, pero adelántate al carro - extendió su mano tendiéndome las llaves del coche patrulla, si un auto de poli.

Cogí las llaves, le brinde una cálida sonrisa y me dirigí hacia la salida, Charlie se había vuelto a sentar para terminar con lo que me había dicho, fui por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida principal,

Al salir de ahí llego a mí una ola de culpa ¿Por qué no pude decirle nada a Charlie? Normalmente yo le contaría esta situación pero no entiendo, el no se burlaría de mí…creo, aun que pensándolo bien mejor que no le conté se hubiera puesto como loco. Ahora que pensaba no tenía mucha importancia solo pudo haber sido algo que mi loca mente imagino, no era nada grave solo sería una mentirita piadosa

Entre al coche en el asiento de copiloto como de costumbre sabía que se iba a demorar un buen rato así que encendí la radio y empecé a sintonizar hasta que encontré una emisora donde estaba sonando claro de luna de Debussy, amaba esa melodía siempre la ponía cuando quería aclarar mis ideas y ahorita era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Unos dulces golpes con el nudillo me despertaron de mi charla imaginaria, era Charlie quite el seguro de las puertas para que el pudiera entrar.

- Bella primero pasemos por la Secundaria de Forks ¿sí?

- pero… ¿para qué? Si ya voy a entrar la otra semana - me daba tanto miedo ir ya que no conocía a nadie y no es que puedo hacer amigos muy fácilmente

- vamos, solo es un rato debo ir a firmar unos papeles, a demás sería bueno que vayas conociendo así no podrás perderte

- está bien, igual no tengo alternativa, tu eres el que conduce

- te va a gustar, lo se

- esperemos - ¿cómo me iba a gustar una secundaria en este lugar? Pero Charlie no podía saber que era infeliz aquí

En estos momentos era cuando extrañaba a mi torpe madre.

Pero lo único que me quedaba era recordarla, cerré los ojos porque estos me iba a traicionar derramando una lágrima y no quería eso, Charlie estaba a lado mío, no quiero que me vea así.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la tal Secundaria de Forks y en realidad era la única Secundaria que había aquí.

- si quieres anda a dar un paseo, yo voy a firmar esos papeles y a recoger tu horario

- bueno papá, al rato te busco

Nos despedimos sin decir nada más solo con dos cálidas sonrisas, como lo dije antes él y yo no expresábamos mucho lo que sentíamos, había sacado mucho de Charlie

Debía admitirlo, este lugar era muy grande, como todo en Forks tenía muchas aéreas verdes para que los alumnos vayan a descansar o hacer diversas actividades.

Al fondo del colegio se podía ver canchas de futbol, básquet y tenis, al parecer aquí si hacían deportes, _¡genial! _ Mis pies izquierdos estarán muy felices, notase el sarcasmo, seguí caminando sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía así que entre en el primer edificio que vi.

Al entrar pude escuchar risitas de algunas personas, al parecer no estaba sola, me acerque más y más a la puerta cuando vi que eran las clases de verano pero no hacían mucho en realidad, lo decía porque veía al profesor leyendo un libro mientras todos los alumnos conversaban entre ellos.

- hola ¿y tú te llamas? - dijo alguien a mis espaldas que al girarme era un chico rubio, con ojos azules, alto de contextura mediana. – con que eres tímida ¿no? Bueno yo me llamo Mike Newton

- ammm… soy Isabella pero dime Bella

- ok Bella tú debes ser la hija del Jefe Swan entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con una falsa curiosidad, lo único que quería era hablar conmigo

- vine a conocer la Secundaria porque voy a empezar aquí la próxima semana - al decir eso su rostro se ilumino, estaba loco si pensaba que iba a pasar algo entre los dos.

- oye eso es genial, entonces nos vemos la otra semana ¿te parece?

- si, mmm claro ahí nos veremos

Di media vuelta para salir de ahí, creo que ya me había ganado un amigo, al menos eso creía, espero que no se haga falsas ilusiones. Al parecer estar aquí iba a ser mas complicado de lo que creía.

* * *

><p><strong>la verdad me siento un poco triste porque no he tenido mucha respuesta de ustedes <strong>

**pero bueno tocara esperar!**

**besos!**


End file.
